A Simple Story
by lady-muraki
Summary: A valetine's day tribute to a great pair. read and enjoy :)


A/n : Don't believe in love ? Let me tell you a story. Read it and enjoy . : ) 

Disclaimer : I don't own Get Backers , and i don't need to ; )

A/n : what do i name it ? its a simple story and ...wait ,lets keep it simple...so...

A Simple Story :

Ban looked up at the sky. The stars , they seemed so far away. They were so out of his reach ... totally. He sighed . His hands found their way to the familiar packet of cigarettes , his only comfort perhaps. He leaned against the wall and watched the smoke rise upto the sky, getting more faint as it tried to rise higher. He lowered his purple shades , sighed , and put them up again. He wished he could go there . They held some strange mystery. They alone held the secret of his power. The blood in his veins tingled. He could feel the raw power ,like Ginji's electricity . He could feel it approaching , through his fingers. It was getting quite difficult to control. His fingers twitched. Inspite of his cool don't-carish exterior , he alone knew how much he wanted to release it, to feel and taste the blood and victory of battle. That Jackal came dangerously near and was always provoking him , goading him to release his preciously guarded secret. Yes , he lusted after blood as much as Akabane but it wouldn't do to show that side of his nature here. Only Yamato had known that. All the people around him were so peaceful ...so insipid. So nice... take Ginji for example . That guy was so naive, he loved birds , kittens and cookies. He would be scared to shit if he had to see Ban lust after blood like this. Now , his alter-ego, Raitei would totally understand him. How , two such opposite characters could be housed in the same body was beyond him...wait living in the freaky world that he did , that was easy. The Mirokus housed seven different personas in one body , Natsuhiko and Yukihiko being the opposite poles.  
Then , take that crossdressing freak , probably God got stuck building him. For Chrissakes , that guy was BEAUTIFUL. Whoever heard of a GUY being beautiful ? He 'd pay any money to prove that Kadsuki was a woman . Like the time at the hot springs , why would a guy need a towel to cover the upper body ? Very fishy. And Kadsuki was totally feminine . He never killed anybody . Possibly , never shed any blood . These people were missing out on something. ALL of Ginji's friends were bad news. That Shido guy actually spoke to animals.. As if he needed to ...he was a rat himself. And he stank something bad besides. That Juubei was worse. He was too busy mothering the Mugenjou imports. No good. That joker really got on his nerves . What Ernishi really needed was pure strangulation till death. It was his moral duty. Also geek boy. From his own past , there was Himiko . The girl had not grown up yet , for all her bravado and plus she was like, infact she was his sister . It was duty to shade her from characters like Jackal if only she would listen to him . She was quite scared of the guy but seemed to prefer him anyway. Maybe , there was a nano molecule of good in that guy , but he doubted it. Jackal , however , was the one guy , around whom , he could be himself. His true self. Because , much as he loathe to admit it , he understood what he felt. And there was Fudo...correction ...no more. Plus that guy's motivation was he himself. Take Ban away and no Fudo. Not Ban Mido material at all. Rounding up the list , it seemed Jackal had only qualified from round zero. Jackal was plain creepy. Wait..who was he to judge , didnt he have the same desires, the same hidden urge , the same love for blood ?... The same feeling when his prey was in his grip. Yet , he couldn't flaunt it like Jackal. He hit the wall in frustation , bruising his knuckles in the process . He decided to walk and maybe work the anger out on something. He walked along the waterside , then leaned on the railing and sighed. The water was beautifully still and the moon's reflection was perfect . Really ...night time is the best time to be ...no constant chattering , no noise . Perfect silence . Peace . No running away , no hiding. If he would have been at home , he would have been listened to some good music , maybe Beethoven, which Ginji could never appreciate . No one seemed to have any taste for culture . Maybe Natsuhiko , but he was history. In his present group, ...once again Akabane Kurodo...God...that guy...maybe it was time he got past that creepy smile and crazed eyes and looked into Jackal. The fact that the guy never got hyper about anything , and smiled through all his taunts irritated him. That was inexplicable. Why should Jackal's reactions matter to him so much , now that he came to think of it , all his thoughts some how came back to him. Jackal seemed to set his hackles up in a way only he knew. Bad thoughts. He hit his head against the wall . Ouch. That hurt ...real bad. He stood back against the wall. A hand came out of nowhere and stroked his hair. ' You really shouldn't do that ." Mild reproof . He opened his eyes.  
Ak.  
be a little careful, a little thoughtful,  
He took in the sight . Really tight jeans that only suited his perfect figure . And a full sleeved red shirt with a really low V neckline that revealed a really great body. The hair was in the classic disarray style . The eyes closed. A smile that really set his back up or was it something else ? He didn't know...God...what did he know ? He felt near tears ,in frustation. Why couldn't he figure out what was going on ?  
He didn't care about his safety anymore . Let Jackal kill him. Maybe it would give him some relief...relief that his soul sought for ...so much . " Mr Mido , what are you thinking about "  
" What do you care and why the hell would I tell a creep like you ?" He lit a cigarette and lowered his shades to look at Jackal. " And what happened to your uniform ?". Secretly , he admired how great Jackal looked. Really, never thought Jackal could look so damn good. " Stil trying to deny the truth "  
" What the hell are you talking about "  
That irritating smile greeted him again. That smile , spoke a secret language , it seemed , to him. No one else understood Jackal's enigmatical smile like he did. Jackal's smile taunted him, his denials. It seemed to stir up, as always , something deep inside . It made his heartbeats faster and that was not just due to anticipation of battle...it was something more...much more. What was it ? He flung his cigarette on the ground with pure fury. His hands clenched and he suddenly turned on Jackal and tightened his fingers around his neck. To his surprise , Jackal did not react. He , as only he knew , was blindingly fast and the situation should have been reversed. Seconds passed into minutes, Jackal did not open his eyes or protest , or slice him , nothing.  
He tightened his grip . Mad thoughts were rushing through his head. He could eliminate this irritation right now but something was not right . Where was that satisfaction, that lust for blood ? where was that feeling now ? His prey was in his grip yet he did not feel that relief ...no...instead he felt something else.  
He looked at Jackal again. He still had his eyes closed. But now he smiled just as Ban looked at him...as if he could see everything. As Ban continued to observe him, Akabane raised his hand and stroked his face . Under his touch , Ban felt his body temperature rise by several degrees. Akabane could feel this and his smile widened.  
"Damn you ," Ban released his grip . Akabane remained in the same posture as though Ban had never touched him. Ban lit another cigarette. and inhaled the smoke. Akabane removed the cigarette from his lips and in a very swift move planted a kiss on Ban's cracked lips...not gentle...that was not his style...full on and rough..and replacing the cigarette , withdrew to observe the effect .  
" Which do you prefer , Ban ? "  
Ban's eyes were blank ...the cigarette fell and almost as though hypnotised by his own Jagan , he raised his hands and moved it softly over his lips as if trying to feel the kiss . Akabane smiled , a strange smile...it was not the usual , it was genuine pleasure that was on his face, at the effect his kiss had on someone he loved. For the first time , he felt happy , true happiness that comes along only when you are in love.  
Ban came out of his reverie. He saw the smile and smiled. The smile was speaking that secret language again and so were Koroudo's eyes. And this time he did not need to understand . He knew.  
" Happy Valentine's Day. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you like it . Isn't love great ? Its what binds us to this planet earth . For some unknown reason , i am feeling extraordinarily happy and i hope you do too.


End file.
